nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble City International Airport
The Noble City International Airport (IATA: NCI | ICAO: PLNC) is the first and largest airport in Lovia. It is situated north of Noble City in the state of Sylvania, close to Highway 1. It is Air Lovia's and flyLOVIA primary hub. It is located next to Highway 1, between Noble City and Train Village, about 10 kilometers north of Transcity. Names and codes The official name is Noble City International Airport, but it's often referred to as Noble City Airport, Noble International or by its abbreviations, such as NCIA. The ICAO airport code is PLNCMore information on ICAO codes. 'P' stands for the Eastern North Pacific, 'L' is for Lovia. 'NC' stands for Noble City. and the IATA code is NCI'NCI' stands for Noble City International (Airport).. Information ]] The airport serves a number of airlines. There are also departure and arrival flights from the Clymene State Airport, near Sofasi, Overbanken Regional Airport, Seven State Airport and from Newhaven Airport. * Lovia ** Air Lovia (Newhaven, Kinley, Sofasi, Los Angeles, Honolulu, Mexico City, San Francisco, Sydney, Tokyo) ** flyLOVIA (Newhaven, Sofasi, Hurbanova, Kinley, Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, Honolulu, Portland, San Francisco, Seattle, Vancouver, Beijing, Tokyo, London, Paris, Amsterdam, Brussels, Koningstad, Wikistad, Kemburg City, Sydney, San Serena) * International ** All Nippon Airways (Tokyo, Osaka) ** Aeroméxico (Mexico City) ** American Airlines (Los Angeles, San Francisco, New York, Portland, Chicago) ** Libertas Airways (Wikicity) ** Air Phaluhm (Dauham Sammar Hazaham) ** Virgin Australia (Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane) ** Air Koryo (Pyongyang) ** Hawaiian Airlines (Honolulu, Kahului, Lihue, Kalaoa, Lanai City, Hoʻolehua) ** EasyJet (Luton, Blagnac, Kraków, London, Liverpool) ** EasyJet Switzerland (Geneva) Public facilities There are lots of shops, restaurants and bars downstairs, all tax free. On the second floor, where the people board, there are some small shops and bars too, in addition to flyLOVIA's business class lounge. Of course, restrooms are never far away. There is a McDonald's Family Restaurant. The Duty Free shops in Terminal 2 are run by the Hong Kong-based DFS Group. Runways There is a single asphalt runwayMore information on runways. at Noble City International. The runway has a bearing of 184º (or 4º), almost exactly magnetic north (or south), and is to the east of the terminal. Its length is 3000 metres (9846 feet) and is able to accommodate operations of any aircraft short of an A380. Ground transportation The airport is easy to get to. By car when passing Transcity or on the Highway 1. Its railway station, the NCIA Station is on the Grand Interstate Railway, and so easy to reach from Newhaven, Noble City and all places connected to the Transcity Railway Station. Access to the airport The NCIA is very easily accessible. The airport can be reached from the south (Noble City, Hurbanova) and west (Train Village) using the NCIA exit on the Highway 1. From Noble City several smaller roads lead to the NCIA as well. From the north (Newhaven) it can be reached as well using the Highway 1. By train, the airport is one of the most easily reachable destinations in Lovia. Its railway station, the NCIA Station is on the Grand Interstate Railway, and so easy to reach from Newhaven, Noble City and all places connected to the Transcity Railway Station. Every half hour trains to both Newhaven and Noble City leave the station. Private operated taxis and buses are always available at the airport. References and notes See also * Air Lovia * Aviation * Clymene State Airport * Newhaven Airport Category:Noble City International Airport